


Fistful of Fire

by TowardTheStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Consenting Lily Evans, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting Kink, First War with Voldemort, Knifeplay, POV Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Unhappy Wives, Useless Husbands, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardTheStars/pseuds/TowardTheStars
Summary: Like a flame, Lily Evan's hair dances in the wind, and Bella's dancing in the shadow of its ash.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lily Evans Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fistful of Fire

It’s a hard thing, she thinks, to forget when she first saw Lily Evans.

Lily Evans’s a hard girl to miss. It’s the hair. A head full of flame is not so easily forgotten.

Or the way she’s holding her wand in her trembling hand and trying not to show her terror over the fact that the fight had found the two of them in a back alley. Alone.

“Little girl,” she coos, her voice hitting the terrifying sing-song notes she had practiced and practiced. “All alone,” she pouts. “Are you frightened?”

Lily only grits her teeth. Stupid girl, she thinks. She should be terrified.

She sees Lily tense a fraction of a second before she attempts to cast the spell, mouth silently forming her words. She dodges the spell easily enough and then casts her own, sending Lily’s wand flying away.

Oh, she thinks. Now’s she scared.

Lily still tries to pretend she’s not: it’s in the jut of her chin and the fierceness of her eyes. She glares at her, and perhaps, that’s why Bella paused. Why she rethought the cutting spell she had on the tip of her tongue. Why she approaches her slowly, moving languidly in a way she has also practiced many times over.

“Are you scared, little girl?” Bella croons. “No one here to save you now?” Lily only glares at her. Bella takes another step closer and then another; she’s about to press her wand into Lily’s jugular, but then the girl does something that surprises her so much that she drops her wand.

Lily punches her.

It’s a sharp, clean punch across her cheek and nose, and both she and Lily stagger at the force of it. Lily takes advantage, pulls at her hair, and Bella only has time to think _who the hell fights this way_ before she’s trying to manage a punch back. It’s sloppy, and she’s not very strong, to begin with; it’s not like purebloods are supposed to do something as trivial as exercise.

That means, however, that Lily has the clear upper hand. She’s strong and fierce, and Bella only has time to wonder where this slip of a girl learned to fight like that before she hears shouts behind her. She hopes it’s her forces – the Death Eaters who defer to her – but she hears, with a jolt of horror, Sirius’s voice.

Lily’s not relenting, so she drops to her knees, knowing that she needed to get her wand and get away as fast as she could manage. She hasn’t seen Sirius since he ran away that one summer, and she’s not sure she could manage the sight of him now.

Lily staggers in a missed punch, but Bella’s hand is already on her wand. She spins on the heels of her feet and apparates away, just as she hears the pounding of feet on the pavement behind her.

She lands heavily at the Lestrange Manor and pulls the back of her hand across her face. She smears the blood from her split lip across her cheeks and spits. Her face aches, eye already beginning to swell.

She wants this, she thinks suddenly and for no reason. She wants what Lily did to her on her face. She wants Lily to punch her again, maybe.

She spits again and scowls. That stupid Mudblood must have hit her harder than she thought.

///////////////

She doesn’t think of Lily Evans again until she’s having sex with Rodolphus, and her mind begins to wander.

She doesn’t want to think of that stupid girl – she’s a filthy Mudblood and deserving of subjugation. She wants to think of her supposedly handsome husband her Father said she had to marry.

He is a handsome man, she had to concede. He has a sharp jawline and a heavy, but attractive brow. He has thick brown hair that he likes when she pulls. He’s a bit slow, she has to admit, but determined and dedicated to her.

She wouldn’t allow him not to be, of course.

It’s just a shame that he’s so poor at sex. Since he’s the only man she’s ever been with, there’s not much to compare him to. But even her touching herself feels better than when he’s thrusting into her. She’s also not stupid – unless everyone had been lying, sex was supposed to be _good_.

It’s not with him, though not for lack of trying. He also let her use her knife on him, which she had appreciated and rewarded him thoroughly for. Merlin, that had made her _wet_.

But sex like this – that back and forth thrusting as he rests a hand on her back and supports her hip – doesn’t set off fireworks. It doesn’t make her scream in the thralls of passion. It’s not some great union of lust.

It’s a bit gross if she admits it herself. That persistent slapping sound. His grunts and groans. The sweat he leaves on her. That moment when he comes, and she’s got to wait it out as he shoots come on her face or tits or stomach.

She’s decided that she’s not meant for it. Maybe she was wired wrong and the connection cuts off down there. She’ll do her duty, give him an heir, and bear it for she must.

It’s not like she has much choice anymore.

Lily, however, that stupid fiery girl, slips into her thoughts accidentally. She immediately tries to push her away but she thinks of the firm set of her chin and Lily’s fist against her cheek. She moans, arousal sparking in her belly.

She thinks of Lily’s pale fingers wrapped around her throat, and she thinks of pressing the edge of her knife against her the softness of her stomach. She moans again, and thrusts back, momentarily thinking it was Lily fucking her – Lily with a massive strap on and her small tits, and fuck, why was she so _fucking_ wet?

Dolph takes it as encouragement so he starts fucking her harder, but all she can think of is Lily thrusting deeper and deeper into her, pulling at her hair, making her beg and scream and cry out in pleasure so deep that she sees stars.

She comes, body tensing and shaking. Dolph comes a moment later, grunting and collapsing on top of her. She rolls out from underneath him, but he throws out his arm across her hips. She doesn’t want to have to touch him anymore – especially not after whatever that had been – but she knows he’ll get angry if she leaves.

Besides, he’ll fall asleep fast enough. She can slip out then, grab her bathrobe, summon a glass of wine, and stand out on the balcony. The fresh air helps clear her head.

She needs it, she thinks. Pureblood’s don’t fantasize over Mudbloods unless they’re killing them. And they certainly don’t do _that_.

///////////////

The air doesn’t help, and for the next few weeks, she comes with Lily Evan’s name on her lips. She touches herself to the thought of her and the feel of her fist against her cheek and what she would do the girl if she had half the chance.

She pretends, albeit less successfully, that it’s Lily in bed with her. That it’s Lily licking at her and touching her. She doesn’t know why, but it arouses her. If Dolph can tell, he doesn’t say anything. Indeed, he’s acted even more pleased around her, as if her orgasms resulted from him instead of that spitting angry, terrified girl that Bella’s created in her head.

Nothing will come of it, she convinces herself. A momentary weakness. A stupid blind spot. Lily Evans is a scared little Mudblood, and Bellatrix is someone great.

That’s how the world worked, and the curve of Lily’s lips doesn’t change anything.

///////////////

It’s almost two months later when she sees the girl again. Her master had ordered an attack on Muggle London, and so they had done as he wished.

It’s going well. Bellatrix laughs in a way that she knows terrifies everyone else as she sets a building on fire. She hears screams and then loud cracks as Dumbledore’s forces arrive at the scene.

They’re trying to drive them off, so Bella duels with the werewolf mongrel as bursts of light stream around them. Her fire has coated the street in dust, thick plumes of smoke rising into the sky. It’s exhilarating: she’s on the razor edge. They can’t see more than five feet in any direction, and any moment it could end.

The mongrel fights well, but Bellatrix dances around him with ease. She laughs in the light of the flame, and _this,_ she thinks, is what it means to be alive. It’s not her duties, not her expectations, not her responsibility to bear an heir.

It’s the world aflame, and she’s dancing in the shadow of its ash.

She whirls around to cast a spell at the mongrel when she falters. The dust has obscured her vision, but it doesn’t matter. Like a flame, Lily Evan’s hair dances in the wind. It contrasts sharply to the dull grays and browns of the blasted London street. It’s such a contrast to all the blacks and dark greens and steely grays of her life.

Like a moth, she’s drawn to it. She casts one final spell in the mongrel’s direction and then takes off, running towards that girl and her head of flame.

The girl’s dueling, though Bella doesn’t know with who. Jealously lashes at her side as she sees the girl dodge a spell, and she nearly spits in fury. Lily Evans is _hers_.

Lily sees her out of the corner of her eye, so she’s able to throw up a shield just in time for Bella’s spell to hit it. She should be scared, Bella thinks. She’s fighting two Death Eaters alone, and she’s fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. If she is, she doesn’t let on.

She moves with a fierceness that makes Bella’s mouth go dry. She blames it on the smoke. Lily ducks and weaves, but Bella wants nothing more than to eschew the wands and do what they had done: fists and teeth and nails. She wants her blood to pound and her body to bruise. She wants Lily on her and underneath her, and she wants her hair tangled in her fingers.

Her mind races as she tries to figure out how to do that. She could lunge at the girl, but there’s the other Death Eater. They aren’t alone here, not like in that alley, and Bella can’t figure out how to get her away.

She growls in frustration, the building collapsing behind her. The shock of it sends a hard push of air and dust through the air, causing Bella to stumble. She loses sight of Lily for a second, but she sees her again: the incandescent hair.

 _Now,_ she thinks. She just needs to lunge forward and grab her. Hell, she could even apparate away with the girl, and then it would be the two of them. Bella’s got her knife, she could -.

The mark on her arm sears and she spits out a curse. Her Master is demanding her, and you never refuse his call. She has no choice and apparates away.

She wonders, now, how she can get Lily Evans to herself.

///////////////

It’s admittedly easier than she thought it would be.

At their next confrontation with the Order, she makes sure to seek out Lily. She finds her fighting alongside the Potter boy. Dolph is with her which is good because she immediately angles for Lily. Dolph deals with Potter, which is good because it’s not that hard to angle her spells in such a way that she and Lily are driven deeper and deeper into the forest.

Potter shouts out to her frantically, but Lily is set on Bellatrix and doesn’t appear to hear. Potter tries to follow, dodging past Dolph, panic evident on his face. Dolph doesn’t let him go, and soon the trees obscure them. She’ll make sure to thank Dolph later because now it’s just her and the _girl._

Lily has her gaze set on Bella, and they’re both dueling with heated intensity. Lily is good, there is no denying that, so the fight is well-matched. Bella has to keep herself quick on her feet, and they dance around each other. Spells fly back and forth, but none of them land. Tree trunks explode, and birds flee from the treetops in a mass exodus. It’s invigorating.

However, it’s not what Bella wants. It’s not what she had waited for. It’s not what she’s been thinking about for months.

No, she wants a fight. A real and proper Muggle fight that she’ll feel on her for the next week. She wants Lily to bruise her, and she wants to see that bruise later and touch herself to it.

She smiles her shark smile at the girl, and then before she can think twice, she lunges at her. Lily had a second to attack where Bellatrix wouldn’t have been able to defend herself, but maybe she’s too surprised because she doesn’t take it. Then she’s on her, wands forgotten.

Bella does her best to land a punch, clipping at Lily’s jaw. The feel of her fist on Lily’s pale skin is heady, and something coils in her stomach. She pauses long enough for Lily to land her own punch against Bella’s cheek. The side of her face explodes in pain, but it feels _good_.

Bella scratches at the curve of Lily’s shoulders, and Lily spits in her face and kicks at her knees. Her legs crumple beneath her, but she yanks on Lily, so the girl falls with her. An elbow jabs into her side, and they’re all limbs and sharp edges.

Lily’s far stronger, but Bella fights dirty. She ends up on top, straddling the heaving girl. She’s got one hand gripping at the roots of Lily’s red hair, the flames licking at her fingers. She’s got her other hand reaching for her knife; she practically pants in anticipation and arousal. She’s wet, and Lily’s frantic movements between her thighs aren’t helping.

She’s got the knife gripped in her hand, and she presses it against the girl’s collarbone, drawing a thin line of blood. She’s fixated on Lily’s eyes; they’re so green and bright and fierce. She should be scared, Bella knows, but the girl is looking at her like Bella’s something terrifying but beautiful. Like Bella is something powerful that the girl wants. That the girl needs.

“Scared, my little baby?” she coos, even though she knows the answer is no. There’s not fear in girl’s eyes. If anything, it’s desire. And Bella has seen desire and been desired, but not like this. Never like this.

She thinks, looking back, that’s why she did it. She can’t think of anything else, not her fist full of fire or the starkness of the blood against the paleness of her collarbone or the feel of her writhing between her legs. It’s her eyes and the way they look at her as if to look away would equal death.

She kisses the stupid mudblood, and the stupid mudblood kisses back. But it’s more than that. Bella’s kissed her husband. She kissed boys at Hogwarts who looked at her with leery eyes. She’s even kissed the Dark Lord himself.

But she’s never kissed anyone that makes her think _this_ is why she exists. That someone put her on this earth to kiss this pretty, fierce girl. That to even consider stopping is an affront to nature itself.

Lily kisses her as if this is something she was been waiting for and needing and that she never wants to stop, even as Bella’s teeth catch on her lip, even as they’re gasping for air through their noses. She doesn’t even pull away when they hear distant shouts, and it’s Bella who finally ends it.

“My little slut?” she asks, and she means to sound powerful and domineering but she’s slightly breathless.

“Yes,” Lily gasps. “I mean -.” She blushes, the red spreading up her neck and spotting her cheeks. “I-.”

“Shh,” Bella shushes her. “What do you want, little girl?”

Lily’s eyes flutter shut at her words. Her mouth twists as she seems to debate something. “You – or-.”

“Me,” Bella curls around her tongue. “You want me?”

“Yes,” Lily chokes out. “Yes – if – there’s a bar. The Lana. London.”

“You’ll be waiting for me?” Bella asks and then because she can. “Will you be wet for me? Needy and desperate and needing me to fuck you?”

Lily lets out a strangled gasp. “Yes, fuck. I-.”

Bella strokes the side of her face. Her fingers feel electric at the touch. Lily wants her, and god, she wants this girl just as badly.

“This Tuesday – five?” Lily asks, her eyes slits. She’s panting slightly, and Bella traces the girl's jaw and then her mouth, fingertips skimming over her lips. The voices get louder, and she knows they don’t have much time.

“Oh, my little baby,” she murmurs, “You need me to fuck your cunt?”

The sharp word cuts through the space between her and Lily, and to her surprise, the girl moans at it.

“Yes, _please_ ,” the girl practically begs, and Bella half-wonders if it’s a trap, but no one’s that good of an actress. The girl means it, for whatever fucked up reason. She wants Bellatrix Lestrange to fuck her, and Bella doesn’t know why or how she got so lucky.

She’s practically salivating over the thought of fucking pretty little Lily Evans, but the shouts are getting louder and louder. She can tell it Lily’s group by the desperation in their voices. She’s got only a few moments more, but it’s enough.

She leans forward so she’s whispering into Lily’s ear, breath hot against the skin. “Don’t you dare touch yourself,” she hisses, “Until I do. If you do, I will make you regret it, little girl.”

Lily’s hips jerk up into her thighs and Bellatrix needs it to be Tuesday at five o’clock when she can take Lily Evans and make her see god.

But now, she needs to get away because the voices are nearly here. She grabs her wand, presses one more fiery kiss on Lily’s jaw, and then stands and apparates away.

She said Lily couldn’t touch herself, but she didn’t say anything about herself. Dolph wants to fuck her, he always does after a battle, but she leaves him and slips her hand between her thighs and imagines pretty Lily Evans aroused and desperate and needing her but doing as Bella said and not touching herself.

She comes with the girl’s name on her lips, and she thinks, despite her many, many sins, on this occasion, she is blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write for this pairing, given both the idea of these two and an illicit first-war relationship and the fact that few stories exist for them. 
> 
> I'm writing Bella as saner - Azkaban really made her crazy - and unsatisfied with her life. She's a fascinating character, and I hope she comes off well here. 
> 
> Lily's characterization should also be interesting, and while we don't get a lot her just yet, I'm excited to see what will happen with her. She certainly won't be the tender little doe canon seems intent on making her. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm not sure how frequently I will update yet, but I'm planning for at least a few chapters and finishing it off at one point to another. I'm excited to write for these two (I primarily do Sirus/Severus) and see their relationship play out.


End file.
